Iris
by Leay93
Summary: Años han pasado desde que Dark Mousy reapareció. Años han pasado desde que Risa Harada se enamoró de él, se dice que años deben pasar para asentar un amor o hacerlo evanecer. Años han pasado desde que Satoshi Hiwatari deseara destruir la maldición que lo aqueja, pero antes de éso deberá evitar un último robo, debe evitar que Dark robe el corazón de la doncella.
1. Manera

**.:Manera:.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__ 'Ca__use I know that you feel me somehow_.

Aquella no sería una noche diferente a la de los últimos meses o a la de los último años: ejercicios de matemáticas, reportes de literatura, papeleo de rutina, revisión de las cámaras de seguridad e intentar finalmente capturar a Dark. Su vida era rutinaria y hasta cierto punto feliz, y todo eso debía agradecérselo a la 'reaparición' del ladrón fantasma, antes de él sus noches y días eran solitarios y monótonos, con su reaparición ahora el ojiazul tenía una excusa para abandonar cada noche su solitaria y obscura habitación y la más importante de las razones, aquel delincuente le ayudaba a mantener alejado el dolor, -aunque sea de una forma mental- que su antítesis le provocaba.

9:30 pm del 24 de Noviembre, era una noche fresca de otoño, el aviso que llegó a su oficina aquella tarde, rezaba que el atraco se realizaría alrededor de las 10:15 pm, con lo cual le quedaba al peliazul poco más de media hora para afinar detalles. La primera parada de su último recorrido sería el jardín del museo. El museo en cuestión, contaba con grandes extensiones de terrenos, sin ningún tipo de protección a excepción la enorme reja que los rodeaba. Aquel tipo de escenario, para un ladrón, era como una bienvenida con alfombra roja; pero definitivamente esta cuestión no representaba un mayor problema para el comandante de Azumano, así que simplemente colocó una mayor cantidad de unidades en aquella verdosa zona, también era sabido que sin importar el número de policías o el número de trampas, Dark encontraría cada reto más interesante y a la vez más aburrido con el paso de éstos. Basándose en el principio de superioridad y voyerismo que aplicaba el ladrón fantasma, Satoshi apostaba a que aquel precioso y amplio jardín sería la zona donde penetraría su ataque.

Como el reporte meteorológico lo anunció, la temperatura comenzaba a descender mientras que el viento aumentaba, dando la sensación térmica de un aire cortante, ¿la primera víctima de las nuevas condiciones climáticas? La joven mejilla del ojiazul, ya que una vez postrado sobre el balcón frontal del recinto, su cuerpo le recriminó la falta de un abrigo. Él simplemente ignoró las necesidades de su cuerpo y guió sus anteojos a las zonas de seguridad previamente marcadas, pero algo evitó que su mirada siguiera su recorrido, una multitud. Justo del otro extremo de la malla que separaba al museo con las calles, un tumulto de personas se congregaban para presenciar una vez más el espectáculo llamado Dark Mousy.

Aquellos tipos de manifestaciones al comandante siempre le resultaban excesivas y bastante estúpidas, ya que no encontraba sentido a que un puñado de desconocidos se presentaran a observar un delito, en su caso particular un robo de arte. ¿A caso eran sus pertenencias las que estaban siendo hurtadas? Pero la pregunta que más rondaba su celeste cabeza era ¿por qué?, ¿Cuál era la razón de aquellos hombres, mujeres y niños de reunirse por las noches, con un clima mordaz y sólo para ver a un ladrón con peculiares alas negras?

Era un tipo curioso, así que trató de encontrar las respuestas tan ansiadas en las miradas de aquella gente. Algunas personas, las más cercanas a la barrera metálica serían su muestra poblacional. Grande fue su decepción al notar que en varias de esas miradas sólo podía ver una ansiedad e indiferencia, lo cual indicaba que se reunían varias noches a la semana para evitar su aburrimiento rutinario, ya que lejos estaban de admirar o recriminar los actos cometidos por el pelimorado. Justo antes de girar y retirarse de aquel frío lugar, un par de ojos castaños lo detuvieron en seco, lo atraparon mejor que cualquiera de sus propias trampas. Esos ojos marrones le dieron su tan buscada respuesta, aquella chica le estaba diciendo, que Dark era la razón para estar ahí. Era Dark, no el hecho de robar arte, no el querer salir en televisión, lo que la castaña sentía era simple preocupación hacia un _monstruo _como lo era el ladrón fantasma.

Desconcertante fue el descubrimiento del joven de anteojos, no por los sentimientos que la joven Harada albergaba, sino el cómo fue capaz de descifrarlos con sólo un par de minutos mirándola. Y es que aquello no era muy difícil de saber, ya que cualquiera a menos de cinco metros de la chica sabría los sentimientos que ella tenía para con el adolescente ladrón, eso era claro; el problema real era saber desde cuando él se había convertido en una de esas personas que no puede estar lejos de ella por más de cinco metros. ¿Qué caso era peor: saberse una persona cercana a la castaña o poder leer sus grandes y marrones ojos con sólo mirarlos? Las dudas comenzaban a sobre cargar su mente y la habrían hecho explotar de no ser por el ruido de su radio.

–Comandante los perímetros dos, tres y cuatro están asegurados, todo funciona a la perfección.

–Entendido- dijo secamente el aludido, revisando su reloj notó que estaban a menos de cinco minutos del ataque del ladrón fantasma, así que agregó –todos a sus posiciones.

–A la orden comandante- respondieron las voces por el intercomunicador.

En ningún momento quiso despegar su atención de aquella joven, una parte de él deseaba mantenerse ahí y ver la su reacción al ver surcar en cielo al chico de alas negras, pero su deber era evitar que siquiera Dark pusiera un pie en el museo.

–Soy tan patética- susurró Risa para sí. No podía creer que una vez más se encontrara ahí, pasando una helada noche, con personas golpeándola e incluso diciéndole un par de injurias. Aún después de tres años de la primera vez que le vio, seguía sintiéndose la chiquilla de catorce años que suspiraba con sólo verlo por las pantallas o en los diarios, pero ahí estaba con el deseo de verle aunque sólo fuera a varios metros por debajo de él. Algo dentro le decía que para Dark sólo era una loca fan mas, mientras que otra parte la desquiciaba cada noche asegurándole que no era así, que el joven de violeta mirada la tenía en una gran consideración, dado que llevaban tantos años de conocerse, eso era lo que la diferenciaba de una fan mas, durante los años de delitos cometidos, ella lo había ayudado en un par de ocasiones y metido en problemas en otras tantas, pero siempre trataba de estar presente.

El frío no parecía mermar mucho en la condición de la menor de las Haradas, gracias al calor que emanaba de las personas a sus lados, pero de la nada una sensación fría se posó sobre ella e instintivamente elevó su mirada al obscuro cielo, con la intuición e ilusión de finalmente volverse a encontrar con _él_ e inevitablemente se encontró con la fuente de su escalofrío. Justo a en un elevado balcón miró al dueño de la celeste y calculadora mirada, aquel chico la analizaba profundamente.

Una vez que ella le devolvió el gesto al peliazul, éste dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su puesto. Aquellos ojos chocolate fueron la bofetada que necesitó para regresar a sus labores en la vida real, debía dejar de pensar en las personas que rodeaban la vida de Dark Mousy y concentrarse en él y en el cómo atraparlo. El camino a su puesto de control era relativamente corto, pero debía agradecer una vez más a sus inquietos pensamientos que no lo fuera así.

¿En qué momento ella notó su acosante acto? Era la nueva pregunta que acompañaba a Satoshi durante su trayecto. No podía aseverar que fuera una coincidencia. Si esto hubiera pasado un par de años antes tal vez lo afirmaría sin pensarlo, pero ese día no y mucho menos después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Aunque sonara extraño, Hiwatari y Risa tenían una historia o algo parecido. Donde se encontrará Dark también lo estaría Risa y Krad al igual que el mismísimo Satoshi, y donde se encontrara Daisuke, se encontraría el peliazul y también la mayor de las Haradas y por ende también lo estaría la menor. Su vida comenzaba a entrelazarse con la familia Harada, cosa impensable en toda su corta vida.

Los encuentros no sólo iban en el plano de lo escolar, ya que nadie hubiera apostado que el ya graduado de la universidad Satoshi Hiwatari desearía cursar nuevamente la preparatoria; claramente no sabían nada sobre su pasado y sus intenciones sobre el futuro. De haber continuado de lleno con su trabajo en la estación de policía, sus encuentros con las gemelas no hubieran cesado. Ellas seguían bastante cerca a la familia Niwa y al ladrón pelimorado, éste último el más deseado por el chico de anteojos. De hecho el contacto entre las chicas con la magia y las obras de arte encantadas era más de lo que él deseaba, ya que estaba seguro que sus cercanas y constantes experiencias las hacían en extremo sensibles a los fenómenos extranormales. Esa era la única razón que el ojiazul encontraba para que Risa lo notara, esto lo descubrió desde el enfrentamiento con Insomnia, tal vez esta nueva habilidad extrasensorial debía agradecérsela a Argentine. Pero definitivamente, fuera lo que fuera; Risa Harada podía sentir a Satoshi Hiwatari de alguna forma, consciente o inconscientemente.

El reloj marcaba las 10:15 pm, todos estaban en su lugar: camarógrafos, reporteros, agentes, policías, comandantes, público e incluso el actor principal se avecinaba a las lejanías. Su larga y atlética imagen se proyectaba en diversas pantallas frente a él; una vez más Dark lo estaba retando y una vez más él no caería. Como lo supuso desde un principio la seguridad y las decenas de oficiales no fueron suficiente barrera para impedir que el famoso ladrón llegara a su objetivo. El alto chico de ojos violetas ya se encontraba en la sala donde se resguardaba una extraña pero hermosa copa de plata, la cual era la siguiente víctima.

–Yo no sé por qué me sigo molestando en colocar tanta gente para contenerte, cuando sé que el desenlace siempre será entre nosotros- se escuchó una voz en el fondo de la habitación.

–Al menos a mí me parece divertido, en casa siempre apostamos por saber cuántos policías colocarás- dijo en un tono divertido el delincuente.

–Bastante agradable saber que compartes en familia tus gustos bizarros por tomar lo que no es tuyo.

–Tal vez no sean de nuestra propiedad, pero al menos evitamos que estas monstruosidades maten a alguien- respondió en un tono serio.

–Bueno si de monstruos hablaremos debemos vernos en un espejo.

–Pero si el espejo a utilizar será uno hecho por tu puño, terminaremos muertos- Dark soltó sus palabras con todo el veneno que fue capaz, ya que recordaba que el último gran problema, hace ya casi tres años fue causado por el poseído Insomnia, el cual intentó cambiar su lugar con Daisuke y éste hecho pareció también recordarlo el peliazul.

–Touché, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de los recuerdos del pasado, estamos por negocios.

–Cierto, cierto- dijo entre risas el pelimorado –y dime ¿qué nueva trampa me tienes el día de hoy?, una jaula electrificada, un pozo de cien metros de profundidad, un lazo paralizante.

–Debo admitir que son buenas ideas, pero así cómo tú, he decidido arriesgarme más, buscar nuevos retos y para poder conseguir el poder de atraparte también debí hacer tratos bastante peligrosos- dijo Satoshi en un tono gélido, cosa que para su interlocutor no pasó desapercibido. Si bien Dark conocía esa faceta insensible del comandante, aquellas palabras calaron en su mente ¿poder, trato? Aquello comenzaba a sonarle bastante peligroso, por lo cual decidió apresurar su salida.

–Bien, si no tienes nuevos juguetes que mostrarme, me retiro, mi hora de dormir se acerca- mientras pronunciaba su discurso se acercaba por la puerta donde entró.

–Tan rápido te vas, no quieres jugar conmigo- estas palabras fueron dichas con una voz diferente y a la vez familiar, definitivamente las cosas se podrían feas.

–No creí que un tipo como tú cayera tan bajo como para hacer tratos con _él_, ¿tanto es tu deseo por atraparme que decidiste matarte en el proceso?- Dark trataba de persuadir al ojiazul para evitar que su antítesis saliera y causara destrozos.

–Digamos que hicimos un trato, además después de tantos años, la relación comienza a mejorar significativamente- con cada palabra Hiwatari iba perdiendo algo de su apariencia real, el primer cambio: su cabello, éste comenzaba a tornarse dorado y a crecerle desmesuradamente; otro factor sería su estatura y complexión, pero con el paso de los años él había alcanzado la estatura de Krad , por lo que sólo su complexión se torno un poco más musculosa; pero parecía seguir siendo él, ya que sus ojos seguían en un tono celeste y su voz mantenía su serenidad. Pero definitivamente Mousy no se quedaría a averiguar cuánto más el Hikari mantendría el control de su otro ser.

– ¡Wiz ven!- y sin más preámbulos el aludido apareció –me encantó la reunión, espero y podamos repetirla para las festividades- corrió e intentó saltar por el enorme ventanal, pero fracasó ya que un par de alas blancas lo interceptaron. Al mirar al portador de aquellas resplandecientes extremidades, comprendió que el proceso de transformación casi terminaba, lo único de aquel cuerpo que pertenecía al joven estudiante eran sus ojos. Mientras violeta y celeste se encontraban, el ángel de alas blancas tomó al de alas negras por el cuello y lo azotó contra el frío mármol de suelo.

–Pensé que te gustaban los juegos y las apuestas- rió desmesuradamente el rubio, definitivamente la voz era de él, Satoshi se había perdido una vez más en el dolor y odio que ése ser generaba. Le costaba respirar, el agarre de su agresor era brutal –hagamos una apuesta, será sobre si saldrás vivo esta noche- una vez que Krad terminó de mencionar el trato, levantó y arrojó por la ventana a su adversario, pero sin alejarse de él. Las cosas no pintaban bien: un Dark colgando de un segundo piso, dependiendo de un maniático Krad y una Risa escalando presurosamente el árbol cercano a la pelea.

– ¡Suéltalo!- ordenó la ingenua castaña.

Ella abrió a la multitud que exaltada veía como una ventana era hecha añicos por un par de seres alados; ella daba tirones y jalones a la par que aceleraba para brincar la valla de seguridad que la alejaban de su _ amado_. Esa noche ella quería ser de ayuda, ella lo salvaría como él lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado. Para ello debía escalar el frondoso árbol frente al museo y así lo hizo, al parecer bastantes años persiguiendo a uno de los más buscados ladrones le dieron las habilidades de éste.

– ¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes!- reiteró su petición, ahora más cerca de la escena.

– ¡Risa, aléjate!- respondió un casi inconsciente y preocupado Dark, él temía que su atacante cambiara de objetivo. Sorpresa se llevó al notar que Krad no movía un sólo músculo.

¿A caso era una tonta? Qué no sabía que estar tan cerca de él y en ésa forma, corría un gran peligro. Hace un par de minutos que dejó que el rubio tomara la voluntad de su cuerpo. Satoshi apostó a terminar de una vez por todas, el eterno duelo entre los Niwa y los Hikari, dejando que Krad hiciera el trabajo sucio, pero nunca imaginó que la castaña lograra infiltrarse. Ahora debía recuperar el control de su cuerpo, a pesar del dolor que significaría una nueva pelea con su otro ser. Aunque el dolor era algo que simplemente dejó de importar, cuando se trataba de evitar lastimar a otros y para su 'suerte', la persona más cercana a cada uno de sus ataques era la Harada menor.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar sus rasgos característicos, señal de buenas y malas noticias; porque ahora debía alejarse para evitar ser descubierto. Soltando el cuello del ángel negro, desplegó sus blancas alas emprendiendo el vuelo, siempre mirando debajo de él, siempre mirando el dejo de gratitud en los ojos castaños de Risa.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

___Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Suguisaki y a los correspondientes.

Bueno aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con un nuevo fic, esta vez de algo diferente del primero; el anime. Y que mejor que con mi favorito y con mi pareja favorita un SATORISA :3

En fin, sólo un par de aclaraciones, decidí situarlo después de la saga de Insomnia, pero sin que ocurriera la parte del baile, en dónde pues ya saben Riku le pregunta a Daisuke sobre como debe llamarlo 'Daisuke o Dark' y todo eso. También siguiendo un poco el estilo de mi fic anterior (Howl) me inspire en una canción, la cual es el mismo título que el fic Iris, tal vez algunos la conozcan y a los que no pues ¿qué esperan? xD es de el grupo goo goo dolls y pues para mayores referencias, la canción fue parte del soundtrack de la película 'city of angels' y hasta donde recuerdo en español es 'Una ángel enamorado' o algo así.

Así que espero sus comentarios, creo que me pase con el capítulo me salió algo largo y eso que no andaba inspirada xD y pues es como la tercera vez que lo edito, bueno al menos las notas del final s:

Para las dudas ya saben que están los reviews o les dejo mi twitter Leay93, también en mi twitter podrán ver mejor la imagen de portada para este fic, ya que fanfiction me la corto :/


	2. Noche Buena

**.:Noche Buena:.**

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now._

Definitivamente la noche anterior sumó otro fracaso al historial, por millonésima vez Dark escapó y por centésima vez, gracias a la intromisión de la Harada menor. Aunque cosas buenas salieron del intento fallido; ahora Satoshi sabía que fue una pésima idea dejarse llevar por su otra mitad. El riesgo potencial en el que se encontró Risa le hizo ver que con Krad al mando, las cosas pueden resultar bastante peligrosas, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera retomado el control? ¿Krad habría abandonado el ataque a Dark o simplemente la castaña hubiera sido el postre para aquel monstruo? Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, algo estaba claro, para terminar con el duelo entre su familia y la de Daisuke, deberían enfrentarse y para que el encuentro corriera sin daños a terceros debía planear cada detalle y por supuesto debía volver hacer un trato de muerte.

El desayuno le supo insípido y sin chiste. De haber sido por su voluntad lo hubiera evitado, pero los años de experiencias como la pasada le sirvieron para saber que cuando se enfrenta a Krad, los daños pueden ser bastantes, así que no debía dejar pasar ninguna fuente de nutrientes. Desgraciadamente para él, el dolor físico no era la única molestia a enfrentar aquella mañana.

– ¿Otro fracaso Satoshi?- preguntó el comisario Hiwatari.

–Creo que eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, como jefe de policías debiste leer el informe- respondió su hijo.

–Pero me gustaría escuchar tu versión, ya que el informe reporta nuevamente la aparición de un ser rubio y de alas blancas, ¿sabías que ya hasta lo consideran el cómplice del ladrón fantasma?- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

–Pues el informe está en lo correcto a excepción de la parte del cómplice y creo que eso lo sabes de antemano, así que dime ¿qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? Que siga tan lejos como al principio de atrapar Dark o que me esté llevando mucho mejor con mi otro yo.

–Me temo que estás tan perdido como de costumbre, a mí ninguna de tus teorías me preocupa o afecta, todo lo que dijiste sólo te concierne a ti y a los _tuyos. _Y como sé que al único que le preocupa el caso de Dark es a ti, es mi deber mencionarte que la gente ha comenzado a cuestionarse sobre tu posición en el cargo- el mayor de los Hiwatari hizo una pausa para cerciorarse que su hijo adoptivo lo siguiera a lo largo de su discurso, al notar que el peliazul miraba atento su plato con fruta decidió continuar –muchos creen que el estar cursando nuevamente la preparatoria y siendo un jovencito de diecisiete años puede estar afectando tu visión para los casos, lo cual repercute directamente en la seguridad de la ciudad.

–Algo me dice que los únicos en quejarse han sido los magnates de los que estás rodeado y es comprensible, ya que cuando tu fuente de ingresos es el tráfico de arte, tu preocupación principal debe ser la competencia- con estas palabras el ojiazul cortó el discurso de su 'padre'. Pero el mayor no pareció molesto ante tal acto del joven, al contrario lo incitó a continuar con una mirada y no desaprovechando la oportunidad el chico de anteojos así lo hizo –así que me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, además dudo mucho que alguien quisiera mi puesto y más sabiendo que el trofeo que se exige es tan grande. Si son todos los temas a tratar, me retiro que llego tarde a la escuela- concluyó, levantándose de su lugar y alejando el plato que minutos antes degustaba.

–Tienes razón hijo, la escuela es muy importante- comentó el moreno con una sonrisa tonta, la cual sólo molestó aún más al portador de alas blancas –y no olvides tener cuidado con quien haces tratos, ya que eso te puede costar la vida y no queremos que la descendencia Hikari se pierda.

–Finalmente sacas tu preocupación verdadera- susurró rabioso para sí, el peliazul no le daría la satisfacción a su falso padre de verlo molesto.

Con pasos firmes y llenos de furia, salió de la ostentosa casa de los Hiwatari, para el chico de mirada celeste, le costaba llamarla su hogar, ya que él lejos se sentía de pertenecer a la exclusiva familia Hiwatari, que para la sociedad parecía ser digna de una historia y nobleza inquebrantable, pero él conocía los desesperados deseos de los miembros de tal familia. Los Hiwatari tenían un pasado tan antiguo como los Hikari, tanto así que la relación entre ambas familias siempre estuvo entrelazada, los primeros deseaban el don de los segundos. Aquella habilidad de crear las más hermosas piezas de arte, la habilidad de sacar la belleza hasta de una simple roca. Por años los Hiwatari crearon un imperio a base de dinero y poder, pensaron que con esto sería suficiente para convencer a los Hikari de brindarles sus conocimientos y prestarles su don, pero ellos simplemente nunca accedieron a tales demandas, sin importar lo intimidados y acosados que se sintieron por años.

–Los Hiwatari jamás se rendirán, su obsesión y avaricia es enorme- comentó una voz dentro de la cabeza del comandante.

–Mira quién habla de obsesiones y deseos asesinos- comentó irónico Satoshi.

–Vaya amanecimos de muy mal humor, pensé que años de lidiar con su padre le dieron cierta inmunidad, eso y que usted ya conocía de antemano sus intenciones cuando lo adoptó.

–Y yo pensé que años de vivir _juntos_ te habían enseñado que el único culpable de mis desastrosas mañanas eres tú y Kei Hiwatari sólo ayuda a terminar tu trabajo de arruinarme mis míseros días.

–Jajá- rió con fuerza Krad, aquella risa que tanto odiaba el portador de tal monstruo –en fin, lo que hagan esos pseudos apreciadores de arte no me interesa, así que mejor hablemos de negocios.

Bingo, pensó el descendiente de los Hikari, sabía de antemano que un ser tan egoísta y vil como lo era el ángel blanco, no dejaría la oportunidad de cobrar sus caros favores y la noche anterior a pesar de no haberse cumplido el trato -atrapar y sellar a Dark a cambio de su cuerpo- Krad buscaría la forma de cobrarse, pero pareció que el rubio olvidó con quién trataba.

–Si tu motivante charla concluirá en cobrarme, de una vez te advierto que no te pagaré nada, por obvias razones, pero la más importante; Dark sigue libre- definitivamente el peliazul no se dejaría ganar.

–Bueno eso me quedó claro ayer, ya que claramente existió una oposición de su parte, justo cuando la enamorada de Dark apareció- el ojiazul se tensó y su interlocutor continuó –sólo quiero avisarle que estoy dispuesto hacer otro trato cuando guste, mi oferta seguirá en pie, pero debo advertirle que si no se da prisa el pago por el servicio puede cambiar- aquellas fueron las últimas palabras durante el trayecto a la limosina que tomó el comandante.

Pensar en la sólo idea de tener que lidiar con aquellas escenas por los siguientes años de su vida, le resultaba tan escalofriante, no deseaba seguir alargando su agonía pero sabía que para sellar a Krad y Dark, no bastaba con el viejo método implementado por los Niwa: dejar que su doncella eligiera cual parte debía permanecer en este mundo. Ya que a consideración del ojiazul aquella familia de pelo escarlata había corrido con suerte; en todas las ocasiones. Irónicamente Dark y el miembro de la familia Niwa en turno, terminaban enamorándose de la misma persona y para la suerte de los segundos aquella persona terminaba aceptándolos, dejando así temporalmente sellado al ladrón fantasma. Según dictaminaba la ley natural de la maldición que los acogía y una vez que alguna de las partes de 'alas negras' fuera sellada, la otra también lo haría, al menos hasta la siguiente generación. Pero en esta generación existía un problema, Niwa y Mousy estaban enamorados de diferentes personas, las gemelas Harada. El enorme problema radicaba en la parte mágica, ya que si Dark se mostraba ante su 'amada', tal cual él era y ella lo aceptaba, el que quedaría sellado sería Daisuke. Lo más grave del asunto era que conociendo a la menor de los Harada aceptaría sin dudar al monstruo de alas negras.

–Ese maldito suertudo- susurró Satoshi, justo antes de que su chofer le divisara que habían llegado a su destino.

El peli azul bajo de su auto negro, mencionándole al chofer que lo vería a la hora de la salida. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se alejó con dirección al enorme edificio que era su preparatoria. Aquella no representaba gran diferencia a comparación de la escuela secundara donde cursó e incluso sus compañeros seguían siendo los mismos. Justo al llegar a la zona de casilleros donde intercambiaría sus zapatos negros, por las blancas zapatillas reglamentarías, como una escena típica de varios años, su pequeño lugar asignado estaba a reventar de pequeñas hojas de diversos colores, con un solo mensaje en común; una cita con él. Y como siempre con una misma respuesta, ignorándolas. El ojiazul jamás se había dado la oportunidad de salir con nadie, no quería enamorarse, no quería involucrar a nadie con él y su monstruosa contraparte.

Una vez en su aula, tomó su asiento en la última fila, justo detrás del que ocupaba su pelirrojo amigo. Desde que el chico de ojos escarlatas 'formalizo' su relación con la mayor de las gemelas, éstos trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible como una pareja normal, así que Riku tomaba asiento junto a su ahora novio y desde que su gemela recibiera -dos semanas atrás- un ultimátum por sus bajas notas en matemáticas, física y todas las materias que con llevaran números -exceptuando cocina, en la cual era increíblemente igual de pésima- el profesorado, bajo órdenes de los señores Harada, decidió colocar a Risa cerca de su hermana para así evitar que perdiera el semestre y gastara sus vacaciones de invierno en cursos de regularización; esta última razón motivo a que el cambio fuera tomado con una mejor actitud. Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que la única persona que Satoshi podía llamar amigo apareciera.

–Buenos días Hiwatari- saludó Daisuke con su enorme sonrisa característica.

–Buenos días Niwa.

–Oye, sobre lo de anoche, ¿te encuentras bien?- comentó el pelirrojo en un tono de voz sólo audible para él y su amigo, siempre con un sentimiento genuino de preocupación en sus palabras.

–Niwa, yo soy el que debería preguntártelo y también debería disculparme- respondió un avergonzado comandante –Casi te mató, otra vez- al chico de alas blancas lejos estaba de preocuparle la seguridad de un ser como lo era Dark, lo que realmente aborrecía de su misión de aniquilación, era ver envuelto al chico de alborotados cabellos rojizos, ya que a él era al único que podía considerar como amigo; era la única persona con quien se sentía identificado, la única persona que podía comprender su situación.

–Claro que no- negó gentilmente, él entendía la preocupación de aquel chico con gafas –tú eres el que más sufre, en todas formas, ya que enfrentar a Krad no es sencillo.- Pero antes de poder agregar algo más su castaña novia apareció.

–Hola Daisuke-kun- comentó Riku con una hermosa y gran sonrisa –buenos días Hiwatari-kun- saludó a su compañero, sin perder su alegría.

–Buenos días Harada-san- respondió el aludido.

Al peliazul le agradaba bastante la mayor de las Haradas, era una persona sencilla y discreta; buena estudiante, una cocinera regular y excelente deportista. Además como novia del tímido Daisuke no era tan diferente. A Satoshi le agradaba la relación que mantenían, ya que ambos chicos no eran como muchas parejas que rondaban la escuela, las cuales se la pasaban besándose todo el tiempo y hablando de una manera infantil bastante estúpida. Ambos jóvenes eran discretos y hasta cierto punto pudorosos.

Era una costumbre que una vez llegado la castaña de pelo corto, Daisuke perdiera la noción de que los demás existían y ella no era la excepción. Pero aquella mañana algo cambió, ya que Satoshi notó que la mirada que intercambio con Riku, fue más larga de lo habitual. Usualmente ella le saluda, él responde y ella vuelca su atención a su compañero de enfrente. Ahora ella saludó, él respondió y ella le siguió mirando con una clara intención de preguntar algo más, pero simplemente no pudo, gracias a la intervención de su novio.

–Riku-san, te pregunte cómo te fue ayer con las asesorías para Risa-san.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento no te escuche, bueno me fue como de costumbre- dijo con pesadez, redirigiendo su atención hacia el chico que le preguntó.

Aquel extraño momento que compartió con la castaña de pelo corto, fue bastante extraño. Aquel simple gesto inofensivo le preocupo bastante. El comandante no creía que fuera casualidad la reacción de la chica y aquello se confirmó con la llegada de la gemela menor. Risa repitió su nuevo ritual adquirido, una vez que se encontró entre ellos. Común mente la castaña de pelo largo sólo saludaba con una sonrisa discreta al novio de su hermana y al chico de cabellos celestes le dedicaba un seco "buenos días", sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero aquel día no fue así. La Harada menor en cuanto entró a la habitación, no despegó su mirada de la figura que representaba Satoshi. Cuando estuvo frente a él le dedicó su clásico saludo, con la excepción de que en esta ocasión ella quería una respuesta de su parte, la cual sorpresivamente para el mismo Hiwatari le dio.

La interacción social se quedo en saludos cordiales. Las clases avanzaban lenta y aburridamente como de costumbre. Todo sería como en la rutina de no ser por las insistentes y -quizá un poco- acosadoras miradas de las hermanas gemelas para con Satoshi. Él aún no entendía el por qué de sus acciones. Tal vez las castañas se habían enamorado de él y deseaban invitarlo a salir. Ésa fue la primera idea que le vino a la mente, la cual descartó, ya que Riku salía con su mejor y único amigo. Aunque no podía descartar del todo la posibilidad para su hermana Risa. Si bien era cierto que aquella chica tenía fama de ser una romántica empedernida y también de ser una persona exigente en sus citas. Era sabido que aquel chico que deseara una cita con Risa Harada debía cumplir una serie de características y definitivamente Satoshi no se sentía con los requerimientos necesarios para llenar el perfil, además si se comparaba con el grandioso Dark -palabras textuales de la misma Risa- él era totalmente lo opuesto. Así que el ojiazul lo dejó pasar. Dejó que Risa y Riku lo siguieran inspeccionando.

Los días pasaban, las festividades navideñas se acercaban. Estaban a un par de días de noche buena. Cada joven en la preparatoria Azumano tenía un plan para las festividades: algunos irían con sus familiares fuera de la ciudad, otros de vacaciones a un lugar cálido, otros se quedarían en casa. Los Niwa; se quedarían a cenar en familia, como cada año. Los Harada; tendrían una cena familiar en su elegante mansión, aprovecharían el retorno de los padres de las gemelas, que regresaban de un largo viaje de negocios, justo el día de noche buena, sería una cena familiar para cuatro. Los Hiwatari; se sentarían a verse fijamente por casi tres horas sin intercambiar palabra. Las vacaciones del joven comandante iniciaron una semana atrás. Aquel último mes fue una tortura para el peliazul; ya que curiosamente el gran ladrón fantasma osó en alejarse de las cámaras y reflectores durante ese tiempo; así que el trabajo en la comisaria sólo abarcaba cosas como robos en las calles, algunos disturbios públicos y conductores ebrios. Todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo para el chico de anteojos, gracias a su cargo debía resolver hasta los más insignificantes problemas.

La tortura de la contraparte de Krad no sólo radicaba en el ámbito profesional, sino también en el escolar; gracias a los regalos navideños de las admiradoras del chico de ojos celestes y con la nueva atención recibida por sus castañas compañeras. De todas las chicas del instituto, él podía asegurar que aquellas hermanas entraban dentro de sus 'favoritas' ya que nunca le prestaban más atención de la debida. Cada día que pasaba, la cantidad y el tiempo que aquellos enormes y marrones ojos miraban al joven de alas blancas, lo perturbaba más y más. Todo reventó cuando la menor de las Haradas, el último día de clases, antes del receso de invierno, lo interceptó.

– ¿Así que ya te vas a casa Hiwatari?- preguntó como si de viejos amigos se tratasen.

–No, voy al trabajo- respondió con duda e inseguridad.

–Ya veo, ¿saldrás de vacaciones o dónde pasarás noche buena y Navidad?- la castaña volvió a preguntar, sin siquiera analizar la respuesta que el chico le dio.

–Pues no puedo salir de vacaciones, hay algo de trabajo en la jefatura- respondió aún más confundido que antes, ¿qué pretendía aquella chica?

–Entonces supongo que no te molestaría que nos reuniéramos para Noche Buena- contestó con un tono más serio.

–Bueno de hecho, es muy probable que el trabajo sea bastante esa noche así que…

–Seré directa Hiwatari, hay algo extremadamente importante que necesito o mejor dicho _necesitamos_ tratar contigo- interrumpió abruptamente al comandante –es sobre tu especialidad, _arte._

Aquellas palabras dejaron en blanco a Satoshi, ¿acaso las gemelas por fin descubrieron su secreto y la conexión con Dark? Y de ser así ¿cuánto sabían? Algo dentro del muchacho le decía que no importa cual fuese su respuesta, la testarudez de Risa lo obligaría asistir a su encuentro. Así que simplemente aceptó. Una parte de él deseaba saber cómo lograron encontrar aquella obscura verdad sobre su pasado.

Y así fue como aquel 24 de diciembre Satoshi Hiwatari se encontraba alistándose con un pantalón y camisa blanca, corbata celeste, que hacía juego con sus ojos. La noche pronosticaba a ser fría sin llegar a cero grados, así que tomo un suéter azul rayado y emprendió el camino hacia la mansión de los Harada. El camino era tranquilo, al parecer la mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban en sus hogares disfrutando la convivencia. Satoshi aún no entendía el motivo de su reunión, pero le quedaba claro que no era una invitación a una cena navideña. La única persona que lo invitaba a tales tipos de celebraciones era Daisuke y por lo general él las rechazaba. Por lo que cuando la invitación de Risa llegó, no creyó necesario comprar algún presente para la familia de ésta, ya que definitivamente por el tono de ella, estaba lejos de ser una cordial visita social.

El reloj marcaba las 21:32 hrs del 24 de diciembre, un chico delgado y con el pelo celeste se encontraba frente a una enorme puerta con estilo clásico. Pasaron un par de minutos antes que una chica de cabello castaño, largo y lacio abriera. Ella usaba un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, de un color rosa pastel, atenuado con toques blancos y llevaba un listón blanco a modo de diadema.

–Buenas noches Hiwatari, me alegra que hayas venido.

–Al juzgar por tu tono de voz el otro día, sonaba bastante importante que no faltara.

–Así es, si no te molesta podemos pasar al salón y hablar para terminar lo más pronto posible con esto- respondió en un tono neutro.

–Vamos Risa, no seas descortés con los invitados- regañó una voz femenina tras la aludida –Buenas noches, me presento soy la madre de Risa y Riku.

–Mucho gusto señora, soy Satoshi Hiwatari, compañero de sus hijas y comandante de la policía- agregó con una reverencia.

–Si eso he oído, pero por favor pasa la cena está por servirse- dijo la Sra. Harada.

–No quiero importunarlos, sólo he venido porque tengo una plática pendiente con sus hijas-respondió Satoshi.

–Así es mamá, así que tal vez debamos empezar con la charla, además de que muy probablemente Hiwatari-kun tenga planes para este día- intervino la castaña.

–Lo entiendo, supongo que tendrás que pasar la noche con tu familia- comentó apenada la mujer.

–No realmente- el peliazul mencionó sin pensar sus palabras, para su desgracia, éstas fueron escuchadas por las dos mujeres frente a él.

–Entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros, ya habrá tiempo para las charlas después. Adelante- la mujer lo tomó gentilmente del brazo en clara señal de no aceptar un no por respuesta.

Y así fue como el joven Hikari se introducía a la mansión Harada, tratando de asimilar las rápidas palabras de la madre de las gemelas. Al entrar a aquel enorme inmueble rápidamente una sensación de calidez invadió al peliazul, algo que jamás creyó posible sentir; añoranza. A pesar de las pocas personas cerca, él podía sentir una comodidad familiar, el olor a comida lo invadió, abriendo su apetito, abriendo su deseo de quedarse. En ese momento rogaba a todos los cielos que la plática con las gemelas jamás llegara, ya que por primera vez deseaba conocer aquel ambiente social, en aquel momento se arrepintió de nunca haber aceptado las invitaciones de los Niwa. Camino al comedor pudo notar a los sirvientes a su lado, miró maravillado los deliciosos platillos; definitivamente Satoshi no deseaba volver a casa, no deseaba alejarse de ahí. Ahora en su lista de pendientes, debía agregar: 'Comprar presentes para los Harada'.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

___Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Suguisaki y a los correspondientes.

Son las 5:05 am del 25 de diciembre de 2012 (México) y pues como el capítulo tiene que ver con la fecha pues quise ponerlo en un tiempo aceptable y aquí está. Por lo mismo la corrección de los errores puede que no sea perfecta, así que no me maten :)

Creo que para este capítulo sería todo, les deseo una Feliz Navidad (por lo que queda de ella) y probablemente no suba nada hasta el próximo año y si es así de una vez les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo!

Para las dudas ya saben que están los reviews o les dejo mi twitter Leay93, be happy! :D


	3. Una Semana Rutinaria

******.:Una semana rutinaria**:.

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life..._

Aún en su mente estaban presentes los acontecimientos de las pasadas fiestas navideñas. La cena con la familia Harada fue abrumadora. La Sra. Harada no paraba de hablar y preguntar cosas para saber más de la vida del joven comandante. El Sr. Harada sólo se limitó a realizar comentarios puntuales en cada aseveración hecha. Riku ayudaba a la armonización del evento. Cuando las preguntas sobrepasaban el límite de la intimidad del peliazul, la castaña interrumpía con un duro: 'Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia' ó 'Mamá deja de molestar a nuestro invitado'. En cambio su gemela se limitó a mirarlo con un cierto desdén, con una clara incomodidad. Por su parte el ojiazul, sólo se dedicaba a responder con educación, como si de una entrevista se tratase.

Con pesadez se levantó de su escritorio, apagó la luz de su escritorio y tomó su chaqueta, dispuesto a regresar a casa; debido a que el día siguiente el receso de invierno terminaba. Una vez en su limosina recordó el motivo por el cual ahora debía pasar más horas en la jefatura.

La cena había sido magnifica, la compañía también era de buen gusto. El comandante no solía disfrutar de la presencia de las personas a su alrededor, para comprobar bastaba con decir que le tomó cerca de año y medio en aceptar a la excéntrica familia Niwa, que difícilmente aceptaban un no como respuesta a sus múltiples invitaciones: al parque de diversiones, el cine, la playa, etc. Una vez terminado el postre y algunas bromas por parte de un ligero alcoholizado Sr. Harada, decidieron moverse de lugar e ir a un pequeño salón. Una vez que todos los involucrados estuvieron dentro, la enorme puerta de madera cerró y sin rodeos el jefe de familia habló.

–Después de una encantadora velada, creo que es momento de ponernos serios- Satoshi asintió bastante consternado, el peliazul admiraba la forma de cambiar de actitud del hombre frente a él, ya que lucía como si nunca hubiera ingerido gota de licor. Él deseaba tener esa habilidad ya que con un par de cervezas comenzaba a perder la habilidad de retener las palabras en su boca.

–Seré honesto comandante- continuó el hombre castaño –Mi familia no es una gran participe dentro del mundo del arte, por lo que puede usted apreciar. Nuestras pertenencias en ese rubro son limitadas, pero no por eso son menos importantes o menos valiosas.

Cada vez que Sr. Harada mencionaba la palabra arte, la preocupación del chico de ojos celestes incrementaba. Tal vez las gemelas habían descubierto quien era y al representar un peligro decidieron contárselo a sus padres, para proteger no sólo su integridad física, sino también la de sus posesiones. El heredero de los Hikari esperaba que de ser juzgado le ofrecieran una oportunidad de aclarar que él podía ser un monstruo pero no un ladrón, al menos esperaba que eso ablandara su castigo.

–En un par de semanas, aproximadamente, estará llegando a Japón la más importante pieza de arte de la familia Harada. _'El corazón de la doncella' _ es un antiguo collar pasado de generación en generación. Anteriormente éste se encontraba en la mansión de mi abuela en Francia, pero desafortunadamente ella falleció hace cosa de unos días.

–Lo siento mucho- interrumpió Hiwatari, al darse cuenta de su pequeño error, bajó un poco la mirada en señal de dejar continuar a su orador.

–Gracias. Y bueno al ser usted el especialista en el caso de ladrones de arte y uno de los principales responsables de la seguridad de la ciudad, quisiéramos que se encargara de la seguridad del collar a su llegada a la ciudad y durante su estancia.

–Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor, pero no puedo apartarme de mis labores para dedicarme al cuidado de una sola pieza de arte, cuando hay docenas que están en la mira de ladrones como Dark.

–Por esa misma razón se lo pido comandante Hiwatari, 'El corazón de la doncella' es la única pieza de valor que poseemos como familia, como descendencia. Y no deseamos que caiga en manos del mercado negro o en quién sabe dónde el tal ladrón fantasma las tenga- el mayor de los Haradas dijo en un tono casi suplicante. Satoshi sentía una especie de deuda con aquel hombre y su familia aún a pesar de sólo haber compartido un par de horas juntos. Pero simplemente no podía eliminar sus otros casos y antes de negarse nuevamente, el castaño volvió a hablar –Sólo le pido que nos ayude a elaborar un plan para evitar a Dark Mousy, de los otros ladrones podremos encargarnos, tenemos el suficiente personal de seguridad para encargarnos de ellos. El problema real recae en el joven de alas negras.

Satoshi se encontraba tan confundido como al inicio de la charla; como al inicio de aquella invitación. Una parte del chico de gafas se sintió aliviada al saber que su identidad y su secreto seguían a salvo. Pensaba detenidamente la propuesta de los Harada. Su mirada iba recorriendo a cada una de las personas ahí presentes. La madre de las gemelas se mantenía estoica y nunca apartando la vista de su esposo. La gemela mayor miraba al peliazul con detenimiento y apartando la mirada de él, sólo para mirar a su progenitor. En cuando a la castaña menor, ella simplemente miraba a un punto invisible del suelo.

–Déjeme ver si entiendo, quiere que cree un plan para que el collar llegue intacto a su mansión y… ¿después qué va a pasar?- respondió el ojiazul.

–Bueno una vez que la pieza esté aquí sólo lo necesitaremos en caso de que el ladrón fantasma decida aparecerse, además el collar sólo estará por unos meses, después será enviado a Irlanda. Ahí tenemos una pequeña cabaña…

– ¿Usted desea mandar a la nada su mayor posesión?

–Exacto. Usted se ha sorprendido ante mi declaración porque como conocedor de arte sabe que es una idea bastante estúpida- comentó el castaño hombre con una pequeña risa ante su propia declaración. Satoshi se sintió un poco avergonzado, pensando que quizá aquel hombre había leído sus pensamientos.

–Por eso misma razón funcionara, además si existiera algún problema cuando _El corazón de la doncella_ deje el país, ni usted sabrá cómo y cuándo pasó. ¿Acepta?

El adolescente consultaba minuciosamente la propuesta, sería bastante fácil trasladar la pieza, quizá el verdadero problema era mantener alejado al pelimorado. Satoshi sabía que las únicas obras que a Mousy le interesaban eran las hechas por los Hikari y el dichoso collar al ser una pieza 'barata' de una colección desconocida sería un completo disgusto para el refinado sentido del joven de alas negras.

–Acepto. Cuidaré de su obra- seguro de sí mismo respondió a la pregunta hecha por aquella agradable familia.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Júbilo y alivio por parte de los cabeza de familia que se abrazaban y brindaban con sus copas de vino. Riku por su parte le dedicaba a su compañero un sincero y callado gracias. Risa le dedicó su mejor mirada de odio.

Al bajar de su automóvil, se despidió de su siempre fiel chofer deseándole una buena noche. Subía cansado cada pequeño y tortuoso escalón de la mansión Hiwatari. Al entrar pidió a una muchacha de la cocina que le llevara una taza de té y galletas a su habitación.

–Buenas noches Satoshi- dijo una voz detrás de el aludido.

–Buenas noches _padre- _el Hikari se vio obligado a desatascar de su garganta la última palabra.

–Últimamente ya no contamos con tu presencia a la hora de la cena. ¿Una jovencita es la razón?

–No, es trabajo, como siempre.

–Y casualmente ese trabajo tiene que ver con las gemelas Harada, curioso- Kei trató de hacer explotar a su joven hijo. Quería que se descubriera ante él. De no ser así le haría hacer revelar lo que escondía el celeste.

–Así es los Harada me pidieron que les ayudara a la instalación de una caja fuerte en su mansión.

–Por supuesto y quién mejor que mi prodigo hijo para evitar que Dark logre su cometido. Te recomiendo que vayas a la cama de una vez, recuerda mañana hay escuela- y así concluyó su intervención el comisario. Tal como llegó se fue.

Nada de lo dicho por su padre adoptivo sorprendió al joven de alas blancas. Él sabía que sus constantes retardos al llegar del trabajo, tarde o temprano levantarían sospechas y tampoco le sorprendía que aquel hombre supiera exactamente en qué consistía su nueva misión, seguramente había revisado documentos: los permisos de importación, los costos de la sala que debían adecuar para albergar el collar, los planos con cada habitación de la casa Harada, etc.

–Así que por fin atraparemos a Dark, aunque debo admitir que se había tardado.

–El que se había tardado eras tú. Me sorprendió que no molestaras durante las últimas semanas y más cuando estábamos acompañados, Krad.

–He de decir que yo también estaba disfrutando la compañía- el rubio mencionó en un tono provocativo, lo cual preocupó a su contraparte.

–Ahora me dirás que los monstruos pueden sentir aprecio por alguien.

–Usted dígamelo, mejor que nadie sabe que nosotros los _monstruos _inclusive podemos tener sentimientos más fuertes que un simple aprecio, como la amistad o el amor.

–Si tú lo dices Dra. Corazón- dijo Satoshi con la intención de zanjar aquella conversación.

– ¿No es amistad lo que tiene con la contra parte de Dark? ¿Y no es _amistad _lo que tiene con las gemelas? Ellas me agradan y bastante.

–Ya veo por dónde quieres ir. Te recuerdo que nuestro caso es totalmente opuesto al de Niwa y Dark. Nosotros dependemos de ellos. Así que intentar que algún humano te ame para sellarme no servirá de nada.

–Pero yo jamás dije que deseaba ser querido. Tal vez el que está buscando ser amado es alguien más. Buenas noches Satoshi-sama- dijo condecentemente el rubio.

– ¡Maldito!- gritó Satoshi para sí, antes de ser interrumpido por la sirvienta que le traía el té, junto con su portafolio.

El joven Hiwatari intentaba penetrar en la mente de Krad, necesitaba saber cuál era el nuevo plan del blondo, pero inútiles fueron sus intentos. Satoshi temía a las acciones que pudiera tomar el ser de ojos dorados, ya que estaba seguro que su objetivo consistía en las hijas del matrimonio Harada. Él ahora comenzaba a culparse de inmiscuir, aún más, a las gemelas en su retorcido mundo. Todo gracias al nuevo trabajo que aceptó.

En las últimas semanas había entablado más conversaciones con chicas que en sus diecisiete años de vida. Los padres de las gemelas partieron a Francia, un par de días después de Navidad, debían arreglar el cortejo fúnebre de la anterior dueña del collar. Por lo que los asuntos del equipamiento del sótano como nueva área de seguridad máxima, debían ser tratados con las dueñas en turno, Risa y Riku. Las primeras dos semanas el trato era directo con la hermana mayor. Riku asumía adecuadamente su papel de dueña y señora de la mansión. Ponía especial empeño en su rol. Ella más que nadie deseaba evitar que Dark se saliera con la suya, por lo que la relación con el comandante sólo iba en lo profesional. Riku nunca intentó indagar en la vida del peliazul y éste se lo agradecía. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Riku recibió una invitación a esquiar por parte de la familia de su novio, la cual aceptó gustosa.

Dos días antes de la partida de la castaña, ésta dejó al corriente a su gemela para que ayudara en lo que necesitara su ojiazul compañero. Risa aceptó de mala gana, una parte de ella aborrecía a Satoshi; ya que él era el encargado de alejarla de su amado y por otro le estaba agradecida, ya que por mucho que amara al pelimorado jamás permitiría que algo tan preciado para ella fuera robado. Hiwatari estaba al tanto de los sentimientos encontrados que albergaban a la Harada menor. El chico de anteojos no comprendía la disputa interna que su nueva colaboradora. Satoshi podría apostar a que la chica de ojos chocolate haría y daría lo que fuera por su amado ángel negro. Y en los días que pasaron juntos, ella le había dado un par de ideas bastantes buenas para frenar a su amado delincuente. Sin poder resistir su tentación, expresó sus dudas:

–Harada puedo preguntarte algo- inquirió con cautela el peliazul, mientras pretendía escribir en su portátil.

Risa se sorprendió ante tal cuestionamiento. ¿Desde qué momento el prodigo Satoshi Hiwatari se interesaba en la vida de los demás, en la vida de Risa? La castaña se sentía como cuando el profesor de historia o matemáticas le preguntaban algo de lo que ella no tenía ni la menor idea y de igual forma que con sus profesores, respondió insegura, rogando que un milagro la salvara del interrogatorio.

–Claro, adelante.

– ¿Qué hará tú familia si logro evitar y detener a Dark durante sus actos vandálicos?- preguntó Satoshi, finalmente levantando sus celestes ojos hacia la castaña. Pero el sujeto de su pregunta anterior era _tú, _pero simplemente aquel pronombre no logró salir de sus labios.

La chica estaba más confundida. Risa esperaba preguntas sobre sus problemas académicos, sobre su hermana y la relación con el mejor amigo de Hiwatari e incluso sobre el clima en Perú. Rápidamente comprendió el nexo de la pregunta; en él recaía gran parte del poder policiaco de la ciudad y ella era una de las personas más 'allegadas' al ladrón fantasma. Risa pensó que el interés de Satoshi radicaba en el sacar toda la información que ella poseía sobre el Dark. De ser así no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

–Mi familia no tiene interés en que lo capturen ni nada por el estilo. Sólo nos interesa mantener a salvo nuestro collar- la castaña quiso detener ahí sus palabras, pero no lo consiguió, así que añadió –Además, estoy segura que si yo le pidiera a Dark que no robara el collar, él me haría caso.

El portador del ángel blanco comenzó a reír abiertamente, sin poder ocultarlo. La gemela frunció el seño bastante indignada ante tal acto de su compañero, cuando éste notó el gesto de la joven, calmó sus sonoras carcajadas, pero mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro y realizó otra pregunta:

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? Hablas como si lo conocieras mejor que nadie- inquirió aún divertido.

–Tal vez yo no sea su confidente y muy probablemente él sea una caja fuerte con relación a sus planes y sentimientos; pero lo que no sabes es que soy experta en violar cerraduras. Así que te aseguro que Dark tiene sus propios principios y límites- respondió segura de sí misma y con una enorme sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

El chico no preguntó más durante ese primer día de trabajo colaborativo. Por un día envidió al ser de alas negras, lo envidió por tener aquel amor tan sincero y fiel.

Los días en la mansión pasaban con facilidad y en un ambiente armonioso. Cada día, el tiempo que pasaba en su segundo empleo aumentaba a tal grado que el peliazul dejaba de desayunar en casa para poder llegar antes, dejaba de ir a comer para no interrumpir alguna charla trivial con la castaña de pelo largo, faltaba a las cenas con Kei por quedarse a resolver los pendientes en la comisaria, los cuales se acumulaban por estar en compañía de Risa, ultimando detalles. Lo curioso del nuevo trabajo a desarrollar, era que ya estaba todo listo: las alarmas estaban instaladas desde la primer semana, los guardias solicitados estaban a un par de días de terminar su entrenamiento, el sótano ya contaba con las trampas y blindajes especificados. Entonces ¿cuál era la verdadera razón de seguir pasando todo el día en aquel lugar? Simple, en aquel hogar encontró una extraña rutina que lo hacía ¿feliz?, una rutina que cambiaba constantemente y todo gracias al explosivo temperamento de una castaña.

Mientras Satoshi solía hablar con sus subordinados para arreglar problemas en la jefatura, Risa atendía al trabajo extra dejado por sus profesores y en cuanto el Hikari colgaba el teléfono ella le extendía su libreta para que él revisara su trabajo. Ésta extraña manía apareció cuando Risa borraba y escribía constantemente un ensayo de historia y el joven de alas blancas miraba entretenido lo que decía el escrito. Él la corrigió -regaño- por colocar mal un par de fechas y ella con la frustración encima, le gritó que si tan listo y entrometido era, de ahora en adelante tendría que revisar todos sus trabajos escolares. El chico pensando que era broma aceptó, treinta minutos después ella le extendió dos cuadernos llenos de problemas de algebra y geometría. Aquel día se pasó entre apuntes, goma de borrar y correcciones. Aquel día, él silenciosamente se convirtió en su tutor no oficial.

Otro día se gastó en descubrir que la peor cualidad de la chica era la gastronomía. Aquel día Risa le informó a su nuevo tutor que la cocinera tendría el día libre por lo que las comidas correrían a cargo de ella. Desde que Satoshi mencionó por accidente que no desayunaba en casa para poder llegar a la mansión y desde que él saltaba la comida por quedarse ahí, se adoptó la costumbre de que se debía poner un plato más en la mesa, de que aquel atractivo joven tomaba su café con sólo una cucharada de azúcar. Hiwatari no tardó ni de corregir dos problemas cuando un olor a humo invadió sus fosas nasales. Corriendo se dirigió a la cocina –gracias a su capacidad mental, era capaz de grabar cada plano en su mente, eso aunado al tiempo paso en aquel lugar, él conocía a la perfección cada lugar en aquella enrome casa- y observó a una desalineada Risa tratando de exterminar un pequeño incendio dentro del horno. Al ver la castaña cabellera llena de espuma, el delantal de flores chamuscado y la derrota en su rostro no pudo más que reír. Aquello comenzaba a ser una costumbre y más cuando ella estaba a un par de metros de él. Sintiéndose mal por haberse burlado, decidió que él invitaba la cena.

Finalmente el fin de semana llegó y con ello también el fin del receso de vacaciones. Aquel par de días fueron los peores -a consideración del joven de gafas- ya que la Harada mayor volvió anticipadamente de su viaje, argumentando que un accidente con el padre de su novio los obligó a adelantar el regreso. El regreso de Riku significaba que ella volvería a estar a cargo y que Risa sería relevada de su función. Tanto sábado como domingo, no contaron con la Harada menor, ni siquiera para las comidas. Preocupado Satoshi preguntó a la chica de melena corta sobre el paradero de su gemela y ésta respondió:

– ¿Risa? Pues debido a que me pareció injusto el dejarla al frente de todo este complejo plan y dado que mejoró con sus tareas, le he dado permiso de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de la playa.

Su reloj marcaba las 23:22hrs sus últimos dos días de descanso fueron pesados, primero la repentina ausencia de Risa, después las acosantes preguntas de su _padre_ y por último la extraña actitud de Krad. Simplemente todo aquello junto era insoportable. Todo lo que él podía pensar era en la última semana vivida en la mansión, era los momentos con la voluble castaña, todo lo que podía respirar era su comida quemada y peculiar olor a kiwi de su pelo mezclado con espuma de extintor. Y con esas ideas rodando su mente intentó conciliar el sueño.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

___Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Suguisaki y a los correspondientes.

He aquí mi primer capítulo del año :D espero que sea el inicio de varios más y en diferentes fics.  
Sin más que decir ya conocen las formas de expresar dudas y comentarios:  
Reviews ó twitter Leay93


	4. El ladrón ataca de nuevo

**.:Un****a nueva oportunidad************:.**_  
_

_I didn't notice__ that you were right in front of me._

El sueño era poderoso. Clove no podía moverse, sentir e inclusive creía que ya no respiraba; pensó que su deseo de morir se había cumplido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco días? Si le preguntaban a su cuerpo, él diría que fueron semanas. Su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto descansar, pero la mente de la morena seguía sin querer cooperar.

– ¿Por qué sigue sin despertar?- la voz de un hombre preguntaba.

–No lo sé, físicamente está perfecta, sus heridas han sanado.

–La quiero despierta para esta noche- sentenció la primera voz.

Clove escuchaba todo a su alrededor, pero no deseaba verse con sus 'rescatadores', sabía que las consecuencias por sus actos no serían menores que la muerte. Pero quizá, aún hubiera una oportunidad. Si fue capaz de tragase su orgullo y ser parte de una alianza, tan patética, como la de los 'rebeldes' entonces lo volvería hacer, se uniría al Capitolio para salvarse, para salvarlo a él. Cuando terminó de formular su plan, de nueva cuenta las voces reaparecieron, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada en sus pensamientos?

Clove decidió comenzar con su estrategia, así que lentamente se movió. Primero fueron sus manos, seguidas de sus pies para finalizar con sus parpados, los cuales parecían doler cuando intentaba abrirlos. Una tenue luz la iluminaba, haciendo que sus verdes ojos le ardieran, con miedo a ser asesinada, al instante fijo su vista hacia su lado izquierdo donde sólo podía ver una pared de tono gris, al no descubrir nada en aquel lado, regresó su vista hacia arriba, sólo para toparse nuevamente con los focos que esparcían su luz, para ahora girar su mirada hacia el lado derecho; una pequeña mesa con algunas agujas y sueros, fue lo que encontró.

–Finalmente despiertas- una voz la llamó.

Un miedo invadió a la morena, a pesar de haber imaginado su plan cientos de veces, no esperaba que el enfrentamiento con sus captores fuera tan pronto ella despertara.

–Bienvenida al distrito trece- mencionó el hombre con una alegría sincera-, pecas.

– ¡Blight!- sorprendida Clove intentó incorporarse tan rápido como descubrió quién era el hombre que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

–Tómalo con calma niña, no queremos que recaigas, no luego de todo lo que tomó reanimarte.

Siguiendo su naturaleza, la profesional ignoró a su ex-compañero, al que hasta hace cosa de días creyó muerto, incorporándose lo más que su entumido cuerpo le permitía.

– ¿Cómo es qué sigues vivo?

– ¿De verdad esa es tu primer pregunta?, como se nota que no me prestas atención- dijo el castaño con resignación-, pero te complaceré.

–Pensé que los insectos te devoraron.

–Yo también lo pensé, pero resulta que aquellos zumbidos provenían de un lado diferente de la selva, no estaba tras de nosotros. Debido a la sangre no pude ver hacia dónde iba y tropecé, mi pie se atoró con ramas y plantas, así que no pude seguirlos, ni tampoco gritarles, la sangre era tanta que entraba a mi boca cada que la abría.

– ¿Y por qué no nos alcanzaste después?

–Lo intenté, pero no pude localizarlos.

–Estuvimos en la playa, junto con Finnick y sus aliados.

–Bueno, es un poco tarde para saber esa información.

– ¿Dónde estamos Blight?- preguntó Clove, tomándose la cabeza y mirando a detalle la habitación.

–Quizá no debí darte información tan importante cuando tu cabeza seguía en otro lado- suspiró para que Clove se sintiera tranquila-. Estamos en el distrito trece, fuimos rescatados de la arena cuando el rayo impactó la barrera.

–Entonces el plan fue un éxito- Clove comentaba incrédula, a la vez que la alegría comenzaba a invadirla.

–En parte.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A caso no lograron recatar a Everdeen?

–No es eso, ella fue la primera en ser subida al aerodeslizador.

–Entonces, deberías estar feliz, lo logramos, ni un tributo más fue sacrificado, hasta tú resultaste con vida- la ojiverde le repelía feliz.

–En cuanto la barrera cayó, el Capitolio ya nos esperaba, así que todo se convirtió en una nueva lucha, una en la que se peleaba por tener a la mayor cantidad de vencedores capturados.

–Sí y nosotros nos trajimos la mejor parte, ¿no? Tenemos al alma de la revolución. ¿Qué más necesitamos?- Clove seguía hablando animadamente.

–El Capitolio también atrapó a sus peces gordos. Ellos lo atraparon.

–No es posible, tanto que defendimos la vida de Mellark y lo tienen, cómo pudo…- entonces ella se detuvo y a su mente vino la última vez que vio al rubio del doce y lo recordó- ¿dónde está?

–Durante la confusión, Peeta salió corriendo, quería ir por Katniss- comenzó a hablar el hombre del siete, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería la morena-. Parte de la misión era mantenerlo con vida y Cato lo sabía, por eso fue tras de él.

– ¡Responde la pregunta!- gritó furiosa Clove.

–El Capitolio lo tiene.

Clove no podía creer en las palabras del hombre, nunca imaginó que eso pasaría, ella se veía siendo torturada por los agentes de paz, pero siempre con Cato a su lado; algunas veces lo veía libre en el distrito trece mientras ella preparaba su fuga de los hombres de blanco e incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que él estuviera muerto, pero nunca pasó por su mente, la idea de que los papeles se invirtieran, que ella estaría a salvo y él con su vida en manos de seres como Snow, seres a los cuales traicionaron, seres que, definitivamente, se cobrarían cada ofensa.

A diferencia de lo que Blight creía, Clove se mantuvo estoica, pero el castaño podía ver la ira y el dolor en sus verdes ojos, las delgadas y pequeñas manos de la morena comenzaban a estrujar con fuerza las sabanas que estaban sobre sus piernas.

En el ambiente se podía sentir la mezcla de sentimientos, la alegría por estar un paso más cerca de terminar con decenas de años de opresión y también un profundo dolor, por las pérdidas para lograrlo. Cuando creían ahogarse con su incomodidad, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llamó la atención de los vencedores.

–Veo que ha despertado- era una mujer la que hablaba-. Le molesta presentarnos soldado Blight.

–Enseguida, ella es Clove, vencedora del distrito dos- levantándose en el acto, recitando la presentación-. Clove, ella es la presidenta del distrito trece y líder de la revolución, Alma Coin.

–Me alegra que al fin ya esté en condiciones, sólo cabe decir felicidades por sobrevivir y bienvenida a los revolucionarios- la mujer de edad avanzada hablaba con superioridad-. Soldado, nueva orden: a partir de hoy esta jovencita estará bajo su cuidado, usted se encargará de ponerla al corriente de las reglas que se manejan en este distrito, así como también de su entrenamiento.

Dicho esto la mujer de blanca cabellera salió, siendo seguida por las miradas tanto de Blight como de Clove. El leñador buscó la mirada verde de su compañera, que ahora reflejaba una clara confusión y el deseo de una explicación.

–Esa mujer es algo espeluznante- dijo la morena mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

–Bien mi pequeña discípula, ¿por dónde quieres que comience?

–Me gustaría saber qué significa eso de soldado, pero todo a su tiempo, mejor dime cómo es que este distrito aún sigue de pie.

Y con una sonrisa el castaño hombre comenzó su relato, mismo que días atrás cuando él llegó le contaron, aquellas palabras de cómo un distrito logró sobre ponerse de la mano aniquiladora de Snow. Una vez terminada la clase de Historia, pasaron a las reglas del lugar; comida, vestido, entrenamientos, etc. A cada palabra del ahora soldado, Clove no podía evitar que su mente tendiera a divagar hacia Cato; la morena también sabía que no podía perder la calma, como en el centro de entrenamiento solían decirles, cuando un profesional cae ante sus emociones es su final. Así que la vida de Cato dependía ahora de ella.

–Es por eso que debes seguir al pie de la letra tu horario, las consecuencias pueden…

–Qué has sabido de _él_ - Clove interrumpió al vencedor del siete e incorporándose-. ¿Aún está vivo?

Es pregunta había estado rondando su cabeza desde que supo que el rubio no había sido salvado junto con ella, pero quería ignorarla, quería prepararse por si la respuesta era negativa. La incertidumbre fue más, y aunque no estuviera lista, necesitaba saberlo; necesitaba una razón para seguir o caer.

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde que salimos de la arena- Clove estaba segura de que el hombre la había escuchado, así que lo dejó continuar con su explicación-, fuertes enfrentamientos entre agentes de paz y rebeldes en los diferentes distritos, incluso el doce fue aniquilado.

– ¿El distrito de la chica en llamas?- Blight sólo asintió-. Snow debe estar demasiado furioso.

–No sabemos nada sobre los tributos capturados, a excepción de uno- el pecoso rostro de Clove pareció inundarse de una pequeña esperanza, la cual Blight mató-, Peeta Mellark. Él ha hecho un par de apariciones en televisión, pero sólo eso tenemos.

–Entonces si él está vivo puede que los otros también lo estén, ¿no?- refutó Clove, queriendo mantener viva su esperanza.

–Clove, debes entender la diferencia de importancias entre unos y otros, hay personas que son claves en una guerra, las demás sólo son parte del medio para obtener los fines.

–Que irónico, para poder erradicar los males de Capitolio debemos emplear su método. Una vez tributo, siempre lo serás- riendo un poco-, o como lo llaman aquí; soldado.

–Salimos de una matanza para entrar a otra.

–Pero aún así, si Mellark sigue vivo, quizá los demás también, quizá deseen obtener información sobre los rebeldes, eso nos da esperanzas.

–Esperanzas- bufó con tono sarcástico-, a veces creo que las esperanzas son inútiles en las guerras, es como en los juegos, cuando te aferras a ellas, son las primeras que pierdes y cuando las mantienes, al final te das cuenta de que lo que deseabas nunca pasará; sólo calmas momentáneamente tu dolor, para que al final este se vuelva más grande.

– ¿A quiénes tenemos de nuestro lado?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar ante el pesimista comentario del castaño.

–A todos los distritos, excepto al dos y al uno, aún siguen recios a unirse a los pequeños grupos rebeldes.

– ¿Y quiénes están aquí, en el trece?

–Aparte de nosotros dos, tenemos al Sinsajo, Beete y Odair, así como a un par de mentores.

– ¿Sinsajo?

–Cierto, aún no llegaba a esa parte. El Sinsajo es la imagen que da fuerza a los rebeldes, también conocida como 'La chica en llamas' o Katniss Everdeen.

–Sí que tienen creatividad- Clove rió un poco y entonces notó que dentro de la lista de vencedores citada por Blight hacía falta un nombre-. ¿Y Johanna?

–Bueno- el vencedor tragó saliva pesadamente, respondiendo la pregunta de la ojiverde-, dentro de la lista de 'bajas' están Peeta, Cato y Johanna.

–Ya veo- Clove decía con sinceridad, recordando lo que pasó Johanna al creer muerto al castaño e imaginándose, que si el sentimiento era mutuo entre ambos miembros del siete, entonces el dolor de aquel hombre no sería menor al mostrado por Mason en la arena.

–Una vez dada la bienvenida y la introducción oficial, es tiempo de que descanses, mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento.

El castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta, de donde minutos antes Coin había salido, en un claro gesto de zanjar la conversación, se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Por su parte Clove se quedó en la misma posición, ahora que finalmente despertaba no quería volver a cerrar sus ojos por temor a recaer en su sueño o quizá porque temía que su realidad cambiara, siendo peor que la actual. Pero, de verdad, ¿podía ser peor? Así que se quedó sentada, pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante, lo primero sería averiguar si Cato seguía con vida, ella aun albergaba las esperanzas, a pesar de lo dicho por Blight, era lo único que le quedaba por aferrarse. Y si Cato estaba vivo, debía pensar en cómo recatarlo y si él estuviera muerto, debía pensar en las formas de vengarse de todos los miembros del Capitolio. No había tiempo para dormir, había muchas cosas que pensar.

–Levántate pecas- gritó la voz de Blight.

Ante el grito del hombre Clove se sobresalto, preguntándose en qué momento de la noche el sueño la venció.

– ¿O debería decir soldado?- el castaño se acercó a la cama y colocando un brazalete en la muñeca de la joven, se alejó.

La morena entendió el mensaje y se levanto de la cama que había sido su hogar durante los días pasados, con energías renovadas, con ilusiones crecientes. Su primera parada fue en el baño, dónde se aseó, en cuanto el agua tocó su cuerpo y el jabón hizo espuma, se sintió como un animal asustado, había pasado tanto desde que su cuerpo sintiera un calor como el que el vital líquido le proporcionaba. Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró a que el agua la envolviera, ya no quería salir de ahí, así que cerró sus ojos y se relajó.

–Clove, aquí te dejo tu nuevo atuendo, esa bata de hospital está algo pasada de moda- Blight había interrumpido su ducha-. Te veo a fuera.

Clove decidió salir de la regadera, debía ponerse en forma cuanto antes, no había tiempo que perder. Al salir tomó la toalla que reposaba sobre un barandal y fijo sus verdes orbes en la ropa que el hombre dejó, sólo para confirmar sus sospechas; estaba dejando de ser un tributo, para convertirse en un soldado. No tardó mucho y salió al encuentro con el hombre del siete.

–El primer paso son los exámenes médicos, pero considerando que eres un cliente frecuente en la enfermería y que el desayuno será en un par de horas, te mostraré el lugar.

–Eso suena bien.

–La primer parada será en el centro de operaciones y tecnología, o como yo le digo, la cueva de Beete.

Ambos vencedores caminaron a un ritmo lento, de alguna forma a la morena le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con el vencedor del distrito tres, era como visitar a un viejo amigo, de alguna manera en esos pocos días en la arena, Clove sintió que por primera vez, y fuera de Cato, tenía personas a las cuales denominar como amigos.

– ¿Cómo está el gran genio de Panem?- preguntó cantarinamente Blight.

–No tan bien como desearía, me tienen trabajando como bestia-se quejó el hombre de color-. Sabes que quieren que entre a los sistemas de comunicaciones del Capitolio.

– ¿Es que a caso es mucho para tus habilidades?

–Me ofendes Blight, para nada es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que yo ayude a desarrollar dichos sistemas, lo que me molesta es que no tuve tiempo de descansar, al menos no como ella- por primera vez en la plática se dirigió a Clove, la cual se creía invisible para ambos hombres.

–Pretextos- intervino el castaño, defendiendo a la chica-, y yo que la traje para que viera tus habilidades y me decepcionas.

–Aunque mis proyectos son de nivel confidencial, te puedo adelantar que Snow y sus esbirros planean dar una transmisión especial el día de hoy.

– ¿Y se supone que te debo creer?

–Sólo espera y verás.

Y como si Beete tuviera voz profética, en las pantallas apareció el escudo del Capitolio, para seguidamente mostrar a Peeta Mellark, sentado junto a Caesar.

–Se los dije- se regocijó triunfantemente, el vencedor del distrito tres.

Clove no creía en el poder que los rebeldes tenían, lograr predecir los movimientos de Snow, era una gran ventaja, quizá si había posibilidades de ganar. Cuando el mensaje de Peeta se desvió hacia una advertencia para Katniss, la morena dejó de prestar atención al rubio que hablaba, para fijarse en el entorno del estudio. Cuando su mirada instintivamente se posó sobre una figura levemente escondida detrás de una de las cortinas de fondo, su vista jamás podría traicionarla y menos si se trataba de _él_, cómo pudo ser tan tonta y no haberlo notado que él estaba ahí, justo enfrente de ella, justo a la vista de todos.

– ¡Está vivo!- exclamó feliz.

– ¡Silencio niña!- reprendió el hombre de mayor edad.

Y entonces por primera vez desde que el chico del doce comenzó con su entrevista ella le puso atención y sólo para enterarse que su ahora hogar sería bombardeado. La transmisión terminó con la sangre de Mellark ensuciando la cámara. Para instantes después una alarma, indicando una contingencia, comenzara a sonar. No tardaron en llegar los miembros más importantes del distrito trece. De entre los cuales sólo Clove sólo reconocía a Haymitch y a la presidenta Coin.

–Beete lo tienes todo.

–Sí presidenta.

–Bien prepárense para resguardar el bunker, si es que Snow de verdad quiere atacarnos, estaremos listos- indicó la mujer, ignorando a todos los ahí presentes, con excepción de aquel a quien dirigía su atención.

–Y qué hará con el caso de Peeta, si es verdad lo que dijo, él habrá salvado a su gente- habló por primera vez el mentor del distrito doce.

–Si el joven Mellark tiene razón, su indulgencia será entregada más fácilmente.

–Lo matarán y lo sabes- Haymitch encaró a presidenta, con enojo en su gris mirada.

–Te lo pondré así Abernathy, si todo lo dicho por el chico es verdad, tendrás a un equipo de rescate en tus manos, yendo por él en cuanto lo indiques- Alma respondió, siguiendo el duelo de miradas.

– ¿Y qué hay de Cato?- Clove saltó ante la idea de un intento de rescate.

Coin notó su presencia y la miró despectivamente, no creyendo que aquella simple chica estuviera en un lugar clasificado como de 'máxima seguridad'. Blight se percató de la intensa mirada de la mujer de edad avanzada y rápidamente jaló a Clove del brazo, colocándola junto a él.

–Lo siento presidenta, asumo la responsabilidad por traer a un soldado en entrenamiento, a una zona restringida.

–En cuanto termine toda esta contingencia, usted y yo hablaremos seriamente soldado- dijo cortantemente, con clara molestia.

Y sin más, Coin salió, seguida de todos sus ayudantes a excepción del hombre de ojos grises. Y en cuanto sintieron que la dura mujer no regresaría, el castaño giró molesto hacia Clove.

–Sólo quiero que entiendas una cosa, en esta guerra las únicas vidas que valen son las de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los demás sólo somos peones.

–Tranquilízate Blight, no seas tan duro con la chica- Haymitch habló.

– ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a esa mujer de tenerte aquí, de salvarte y no dejarte desangrar como los perros?- ignorando a Haymitch, continuó-. Esa mujer odia tanto a los profesionales como al Capitolio mismo. Otra falta y no dudará en encerrarte.

–Sólo es una chica enamorada, ya déjala- el ojigris puso su mano sobre el pecho del castaño.

–Puede que a esa mujer le importemos menos que las ratas, pero no dejaré a Cato sólo a su suerte, no con todo lo que él se arriesgo por esta causa, quizá si él no hubiera ido tras el chico enamorado, ahora el tal Peeta estaría muerto. Quizá Cato estaría aquí, con nosotros

–Cato aceptó esta misión con todas sus consecuencias- Beete se inmiscuyó en la discusión.

–No me interesa, iré por él.

–Si como hablaran, pensaran, las guerras se ganarían muy fácilmente- comentó divertido el amante del ron.

–Habla claro Abernathy- sentenció el tributo del tres.

–Ya oyeron a la presidenta- el aludido hizo una especie de saludo militar-, en cuanto termine todo este show del encierro, iremos por Peeta y…

–Sí, la escuchamos y también sé que no arriesgaría sus valiosas tropas por nosotros los profesionales- interrumpió Clove.

–Vaya que los profesionales son impacientes y mal educados, déjame terminar- el mentor refunfuñó hastiado-. Soy un hombre al que le gustan las ofertas, así que si vamos a ir a molestar al perro hasta su jaula por un rubio, por qué no hacerlo por dos y por qué no hasta por una morena también. Ya saben tres por uno- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Todos entendieron el plan del ojigris, de nueva cuenta aquel alcohólico les brindaba razones por las cuales arriesgarse, por las cuales vivir. Tanto Blight como Clove se mostraban agradecidos, el castaño se acercó al maltratado hombre y lo abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole un 'gracias'. La morena a diferencia del castaño sólo reparó en mirar fijamente aquellos ojos grises, agradeciéndole de manera silenciosa, mostrándose en deuda con él, ya que le estaba regalando otra oportunidad de volver a ser feliz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes.

Finalmente se terminó el semestre :D y finalmente pude volver, al ser fin de semestre pues te ves obligado a tener un cierre digno, (no por nada trabajaste como burro casi seis meses, no?) pero bueno también estaba la duda de si pasas 'x' o 'y' materia. En fin, eso y aunado a que me puse a ver un dorama (taiwanes, creo) pues no pude apurarme con el capítulo, pero quise ser responsable y me pasé todo el fin de semana escribiéndolo y bueno, conforme avanzaba me gustó como quedó, entonces no quise esperar más y subirlo, siendo las 2:44am del lunes 10 de junio de 2013 xDD  
Así que les pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, las comas y puntos que se me vayan, así como los errores de dedo, lo siento u-u

Pues no queda más que decir que lo disfruten y gracias por el apoyo al fic, que con todo y mis retrasos siguen al pendiente de él, ahora en esta temporada de vacaciones, espero poder avanzar con la historia, justo ya sé como y de que tratará el siguiente capítulo, sólo a la espera de sentarme y escribirlo como se debe.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


End file.
